


His Pet

by Thotful_writing



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sexual Tension, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You are Kylo Ren's pet, he keeps you to fulfill whatever needs he has, you were reluctant at first, but he cares for you like no one else has and you enjoy being his. He catches you touching yourself without permission and wants you to come see him on the bridge, of course you're reluctant, not knowing what to expect.





	His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short thing I wrote, I took a break from writing to finish up school and what not, now it's done I can get back to writing all the kinky and depraved thoughts I have about various people. I hope you enjoy.

Kylo sat on the bridge, listening to one of his Generals blabber on about something, he had tuned out long ago when he sensed you, he focused on you when he felt your heart rate increase, to his surprise you were in your quarters touching yourself. A grin spread across his face when he heard his name leave your lips as you rolled around on your bed, so close to your release. He decided to have some fun with you.

Come here. Now. 

His voice wrapped around your mind and you immediately stopped what you were doing. You couldn’t help but wonder if he had seen you, you dressed and made your way to the bridge. You knew better than to touch yourself without his permission, but you were thinking about him touching you and it made you so wet. You hesitantly stepped onto the bridge, Kylo was sitting in his chair overlooking everyone else, you slowly made your way over to him, he turned to look at you, his eyes moved up and down your body. 

“What has my pet been up to today?” His eyes pierced through you. 

“Nothing, Sir.” You averted your eyes from his gaze.

Kylo grabbed your hand and pulled you into his lap, he was aware of the looks from his subordinates, but didn’t care. His hand rested on your knee, moving the hem of your dress up, he lightly traced his fingers on your skin, sending shivers up your spine. 

“I know exactly what you have been doing little one.” He leaned in close to your ear, his voice low. 

You bit down on your lip nervously as you looked up at him, his hand started to move further up your dress. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. It’s just, you weren’t around and I missed you so much, I just-“ 

“You just thought you could play with what’s mine and didn’t think I wouldn’t find out?” He interrupted you, his hand traveling further up. 

His hand finally reached the apex of your thighs, his thumb ran over your panties, feeling the wetness soaking through them already. He knew the others on the bridge were pretending not to notice what he was doing, he decided he needed some privacy with his pet. 

“Leave us.” His voice was loud and commanding, though his eyes never left yours.

In a few moments the bridge was completely empty, except for you two. Kylo continued rubbing his thumb over your panties, pressing firmly on your clit, a small moan escaped your lips. 

“So wet, little one. Look at you soaking through your panties already.” 

Kylo pulled your panties aside and inserted two fingers into your slick folds, he swiftly removed them and brought them up to his mouth, sucking and licking your juices from them. 

“Mmm you taste perfect my pet, see?” 

Kylo removed his fingers from his mouth and immediately latched his lips onto yours, swirling his tongue around your mouth. You could taste the mixture of his saliva and your own juices, he pulled back leaving you panting and breathless. 

“I want to taste you some more little one.” Kylo lifted you off his lap as he stood and placed you in his chair. 

He stood towering over you, he grabbed your dress and lifted it over your head, throwing it aside. Kylo knelt between your legs and pushed them open wider, he gripped your panties and slid them down your legs, leaving them in the floor pooled at your feet. Kylo leaned forward, trailing kisses up your thigh, his hands held your hips in place, pulling you down towards him. He looked up at you and smiled slightly before giving your clit a long and languid lick. You held your gaze on him, you had learned that he liked for you to watch him devour you, and in all honesty, you found it pretty hot seeing his head moving between your legs. His long tongue lapped at your clit before he inserted two fingers into your wet center. 

“Is this what you wanted, my pet?” 

“Y-Yes, Sir.” You tangled your hands in his hair, pulling, trying to get some kind of relief from his torturous movements. 

Kylo curled his fingers inside you, hitting that spot he knew would have you melting in his chair in seconds. The mixture of his fingers and tongue were overwhelming, pleasure spiked throughout your entire body, you were so close. 

“Commander, I th-“ Kylo’s head snapped up from between your legs to see who had interrupted him.

“Sir, please forgive me, I didn’t-“ The man looked away as soon as he realized what he was looking at. 

Kylo quickly removed his fingers from you, you tried to cover yourself but he had thrown your dress behind the chair, you couldn’t reach it without getting up. 

“Kylo…” You whispered.

He removed his coat and wrapped it around your exposed body. He didn’t take his eyes of the man who had entered the bridge.

“Wait for me in my quarters. Now.” You knew not to say anything so you stood and left, glancing over at the man as you passed him. When the door closed you could hear the man gasping for air and knew Kylo was using the force to choke him. The first time you saw him do it, it had frightened you, but now you found it exciting, the amount of power he had was exhilarating to you. You finally reached Kylo’s quarters and stepped in to wait for him, you removed the coat and searched for something to put on.

No clothing. 

Kylo’s voice echoed throughout your head, you stopped searching and sat on the bed, waiting. After a few minutes the door opened and Kylo walked in, his eyes immediately fixed onto your naked body. 

“Now, where were we my pet?” He strode over to you, his large hands cupping your face as he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you with a hunger. 

His hands roamed over your soft skin, making their way down to your knees, spreading them open and moving his body between them. You scooted closer to the edge of the bed, feeling his growing erection pressing against your exposed clit. You reached down and undid his pants, releasing his cock, gripping it in your hand and stroking it gently, Kylo groaned at your touch. 

“You’re so impatient little one.” He smiled at you as you moved your hand up and down his length.

Kylo stepped back, out of your reach, you pouted slightly at your empty hand. He grabbed you and pulled you off the bed, turning you around quickly and bending you over the edge. He gripped your hips as he positioned his cock at your slick center. 

“Let’s see if you get to come this time my pet.” He leaned down and spoke against your ear.

In one motion he pressed the tip of his cock into you, pushing deeper and deeper until you were completely filled. Kylo held you in place, staying still, but you needed more, you needed him to move, you pushed back against him trying to coax him into moving. He took the hint and pulled out of you almost completely, then pushed back into you, he did this over and over, pulling out slowly, then pushing back in. You could feel your release nearing, you had been interrupted from coming twice now and couldn’t wait any longer, Kylo could feel you tightening around him.

“Not yet little one.” He growled.

“W-What?” You panted between thrusts. 

Kylo reached around to your throat and gripped it lightly, “Do not come until I say you can.”

You were frustrated, you needed to come, but you knew not to disobey him, he always found creative ways to punish you. Kylo continued to pound into your body, his pace had increased, his fingers dug into your skin. You bit down on your lip, you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold back, you wanted to come so badly. Your walls were tightening around Kylo’s cock, he knew he would find his release soon.

“Come for me little one.” 

His words were your undoing, your orgasm slammed into you hard, you moaned Kylo’s name loudly as he thrust into you, your body felt like it was on fire, wave after wave of pleasure washed over you. As you began to come down Kylo found his release within you, his hand squeezed your throat tighter for a moment and then he released you. He collapsed against your body, after a few moments he finally eased out of you, you didn’t sit up but stayed bent over the edge of the bed, your body exhausted.

Kylo leaned down and patted your head, “Such a good pet.” He planted a small kiss on your head before leaving.


End file.
